edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed school musical
Story It was morning and the kids awake "Man that white bunny chocolate was good." Kevin said "Yeah, totally" Nazz said, while at the Team Antonnucci "Well, Eddy, the first time you have win" Double D said "Yeah and those chocolates was good " Eddy said and then the kids go to eat and then when they finish eating they hear music and it was a music "Whats with the music" Eddy said "Hey I recognize this music is from highschool musical" Sarah said and the kids go to where the music is coming from and are at Studio 60 "Welcome children to the studio were will be the next challenge and I think you know the music right from highschool musical" Grim said "So what's the next challenge grim dude?" Kevin said "Next challenge is some of you so make your own songs in groups and the group with a good song wins now begin" Grim said. the kids were beggining the groups , at eddy , ed and double d " hey double d , ed we need a good song got that " eddy said " of course eddy " double d said " ooooooooooh i know a good song the gravy song " ed said " no " eddy said . at johnny and plank " okay plank i think this song is good is called the wood " johnny said . at kevin , rolf and nazz " how about the wilfred song " rolf said " no way man i think its disqusting how about the rocker " kevin said " yeah i think it sounds very good " nazz said . at sarah and jimmy " lets call the song the dollies " sarah said " i think its cool girlfriend " jimmy said . " times up lets see your songs " grim said and the first one group was the eds " our song is called the scammers " eddy said . we are the scammers , were the ones who make money , to get jawbreakers , but out scams always fail but again and again we try to get money and be more popular , because were are the scammers , when we hear cash we begin to scam to get money for jawbreakers , were the genius guys from the earth , were the coolest guys , the scammers will fail but one day will succed . they ended the song " well lets see 5 points " grim said . the next group is johnny and plank " our song is called the wood " johnny said the wood , these people are cruel by using the wood for food , tables , they cut the trees , these people are cruel to the wood , thats why some of us must respect the wood and fight for the wood and defeat the cruel people who uses the woods for their selfish plans , the wood is great and to save the wood we must act now to save the wood , people must listen and save the wood . they ended the song . " i say 5 points " grim said . the next group is kevin , nazz and rolf " our song is named the rocker " nazz said the rocker yeah baby , rock 'n roll man , the dudes like rockers so lets enjoy with it , lets sing all day and night , lets rock 'n roll dude , lets forget the 80 years and get with the present and live the rock man , no one can stop the rocker because he is the legend of rock 'n roll dude , so lets sing day and night and never stop singing the most important thing that is rock 'n roll lets hear the rocker . they ended the song . you have 9 points . the last group is sarah and jimmy " we call our song the dollies " sarah said . the dollies , we play with dolls because they rock , we play with it every day and night so we never stop from it because no one can stop the dolls from rock because the dollies are much fun to play every day so listen to the dollies and everything will be okay friends so listen carfully to the dollies and like that you will be cool if you have the most cool dolls like we know and it is the dollies . they ended the song . " i think we have a winner and is sarah and jimmy they have 10 points and their reward is all the soundtracks of highschool musical 1 and highschool musical 2 " grim said and sarah and jimmy were happy that they win . Scores ed:5 edd:5 eddy:5 rolf:9 kevin:9 nazz:9 sarah:10 jimmy:10 johnny 2x4:5 plank:5